April Fools!
by TQ57
Summary: Zero pulls a prank on his Black Knights. Currently suffering from an infinitely long hiatus. ...Who's still subscribed to this anyway?
1. Chapter 1

April Fools!

The Black Knights were gathered around a table which was the meeting spot in their headquarters, each seated according to pre-determined positions as to detect any absences. Zero had announced earlier at noon that he had a very important training exercise for them to complete in preparation for upcoming battles against Britannia. As the BKs waited for their leader to arrive, all of them were thinking the same thing: _what are we doing?_

"Perhaps he's going to pair us up into groups and have some combat practice." voiced Tohdoh.

"Or maybe he's ordering us to complete a stealth mission." Ohgi said

And of course, being the prankster of the group, Tamaki suggested "Maybe he's having an affair with another woman and he's just using this excuse to buy time."

No sooner had Tamaki finished his sentence was he shot glares from Nagisa, Kallen, Inoue, and the rest of the female members of the BKs, sans Kaguya who simply uttered "I don't mind."

As everyone was momentarily distracted by Tamaki's comment, no one noticed that Zero had entered the room, carrying a book in one arm and a sheet of paper in the other.

"Oh, you're here Zero" spoke Kallen when her face had turned away from Tamaki and faced the doorway where he stood.

The BKs immediately turned to face him, each conveying a message of greeting and then falling silent to await his mission briefing.


	2. Chapter 1 Notes & Review

Author's Note/Review Reply

To **Peanuckle**: I wanted to see what others thought about this story and whether it's worth continuing. I just wrote this out of boredom in the 1st place anyway.

To **La Luna Negra:** I have somewhat of an idea about what's going to happen. As for whether the idea is good or bad, everyone is entitled to their own opinions when reviewing (if I write that far of course…)

To **animerc**: I appreciate it that you have decided to stay with this story but don't count on future updates.

To _EVERYONE_: Is this piece of crap even worth updating? I keep doubting that it'll be good.


	3. Chapter 2 Hour 1

Author's Note

Due to popular demand I have chosen to continue this story. Here's the 2nd chapter.

"Good evening, everyone thank you for showing up. All my instructions are listed on this sheet so read it thoroughly before you do ANYTHING." Zero explained as he placed both the sheet and book on the round table. "I have other matters to attend to right now which means I can't stand around here ordering you myself."

"Wha-"began some of the BKs, but their leader had already disappeared through the door before questions could be asked.

"Well, let's see what we have to do "Ohgi said, taking and examining the instruction sheet. It said:

_[To the Black Knights, I've determined that it would greatly benefit us if we all learned an alternative form of communication which is why I bought a book to help you do so. Your time limit is 3 days and it starts now.]_

When he finished reading these rather short orders, Ohgi also noticed extremely tiny words at the bottom in the right-hand corner, but he and the rest of the BKs dismissed it as miscellaneous (the sheet was passed around so everyone would be clear on Zero's orders).

Kallen picked up the book and read out loud its title: "How to learn sign language in 48 hours"

"What's sign language?" a newbie asked.

"It's when you used hand signs instead of vocal means to communicate with others." Tohdoh explained. "Each sign represents a letter of the alphabet."

"Learning it is also quite easy." Diethard interjected "I actually know how to do about half of them."

He then demonstrated the hand gestures for A,B,C,D,F,H,I,L,M,N,O,P,T. Light applause followed as the Britannian turned BK supporter finished his last letter.

Tamaki opened the book to its 1st page and the letter A was shown.

"Alright let's practice." He said. "This looks easy enough."

It would take an hour before everyone had memorized A and was ready to move on to B.

More Notes

If you have a complaint in regards to the length of my chapters, I am going to tell everyone now that their probably not getting much longer than this. -_-

Please Review- I need feedback.


	4. Chapter 2 Notes

OK, everyone was using mixed words of encouragement to convince me to continue the story. Now that the 2nd chapter is actually up, you people don't bother to review. I'm not continuing the story if no one cares enough to review. As for the feedback, it can be whatever you feel like, just submit something so that I know writing and completing this fic isn't going to be a waste of my time.

As for the story itself, you don't like, you don't read, period. I may sound like it, but I am not one of those people who need a certain number of reviews per chapter or for the story. If no one cares about this story anymore, I stop updating, case closed.

Also, since I'm going back to school next week, don't expect a 3rd chapter until… roughly June. School always comes before FanFiction.


	5. Chapter 3 Work Habits

Author's Note: One person has shown interest in my story, so I shall continue (and attempt to end it) on his behalf. Enjoy…oh and just about every character will probably sound a little OoC. Just a heads up before you actually dive in.

* * *

**Chapter 3: Work Habits**

"Ahh!!! Why is learning simple hand signs so difficult?!" Tamaki complained loudly for what must have been the umpteenth time in the passing hour. He had not made much progress from the starting point, only managing to get to 'B' via Diethard's tutorial earlier. Tamaki groaned and once again shoved his face into a copy of the _Sign Language_ book that now looked thoroughly second handed (presumably due to his "harsh physical treatment" of it after every episode of frustration).

The other members of the Black Knights had gotten quite used to his whining by now; no attention was diverted to Tamaki as they all continued with their own courses. Diethard was currently leading with the most letters learned, having mastered A-D beforehand and skipping all the way to 'J' over 'E' and 'G'. Kaguya and Kallen were seated next to each other on a couch facing a certain grumbling red-headed male (they had decided to go about this task in a partnership). Both happened to be trailing a little behind Diethard.

"The first five were surprisingly easy." Kaguya summarized to the Ace of the Black Knights, who nodded and turned a page of the book in her lap, concealing 'E' and revealing 'F'.

"Well this one doesn't look much harder…" Kallen observed. The girl beside her giggled, and began practicing, looking from page-to-hands, hands-to-page. After approximately 15 minutes of teaching one another, they moved on.

At the round table where Zero had placed the original text, Tohdoh had taken out all the stakes and formed a study group with his 4 Holy Swords. He and the other former JLF (Japan Liberation Front) members favored a more systematic way of memorizing hand signs: One person would start using the book as a reference, and the team would alternate with others repeating his/ (or in Nagisa's case) her shown hand movements. Although the strategy as a whole proved slower than the Kaguya-Kallen duo, they were still reasonably fast (at least compared to "Zero's best buddy").

"No I told you already, it's _this way_." Diethard criticized a new recruit who was sitting across from him on the floor. Being the only person with any fresh experience coming into the 'mission' whatsoever, he was naturally approached by a hailstorm of people in black uniforms, all begging for assistance as they struggled with one letter after another. In fact, the horde that he was forced to accommodate had formed a geometric shape resembling something between a circle and oval stemming from where he was to 10 ft. away, curving into a point at the other end. The machine moved extremely slowly from one letter to the next, with at least 5 people piping up to inquire "Am I doing it right?" per hand sign. Diethard's own progress skidded to a halt as he repeatedly had to help the newbies.

Moving away from our Britannian and his 'Black Storm', a number of veteran members of the BK (who happen to be those with an announced name in Wikipedia) were on their own or in groups of 2-3, self-sufficient as ever. Ohgi, Kento, and Yoshida were seated at a small square table in another room, determined to distance themselves from the general upheaval occurring in the main conference room. The three created a rate of their own with which to go through the alphabet. This pace would exceed Tohdoh and his JLF team but still fall short of the two women who were positioned on the main room's couch. They would, however, be the 1st three Black Knights to finish this agonizing ordeal.

After 2 FULL DAYS with sleep, meal breaks, and daily hygiene juggled in out of necessity, everyone had finally managed to shove a block of alphabet sign language into their heads. Well, _almost_ everyone.

* * *

~END Ch.3~

Author's Note…Again: Thanks to whoever subscribed, you have inspired me to write another chapter. Be proud of your interference XD.

On a different note, you may have noticed that I did not explain every mentioned character's viewpoint on the subject at hand. The reasoning behind this is simply because there would be no point in boring my readers to death.


	6. Chapter 4 Commentary with Lelouch

Author's Note: I currently have Final's Week coming up, but I've decided to write a side snippet to the story. Just a small, short fun chapter with Lelouch :D

Also, just to put this issue aside NOW: I apologize if any/all characters are portrayed differently in my fic in contrast to their canon versions. There will be, however, a certain amount of effort put in to try and imitate everyone's realistic personality. Or they'll be completely OCC. Eh.

* * *

**CHAPTER 4: Commentary with Lelouch vi Britannia**

Lelouch was sitting at a desk in his dorm room at Ashford Academy, computer open and working away on who knows what. C.C. was laying face up on her partner's mattress, hugging that (in my opinion) bizarre stuffed animal, whom she referred to as "Cheese-kun". There had not been much talk coming from the teenager who now had his face almost glued to the screen that was apparently drawing him in with some unknown appeal.

"Lelouch" C.C. broke the silence.

He wheeled around to face her, revealing a computer monitor which displayed an enormous list of "The Black Knights- New Recruit applicants". About half had been approved by Zero.

"Yes?"

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why would you make the Black Knights learn sign language? They could simply shout at each other from inside a Knightmare Frame during combat. That way of doing things seems to be effective doesn't it?"

"You knew what the situation was two days ago, didn't you?" Lelouch gestured to a specially customized digital clock that was on a drawer next to his bed. It presently showed the date as [April 3 15:00 hours].

C.C. admired the object for a minute, then smiled faintly and chuckled. "So it _was_ that day..."

"Yes; I haven't heard from Ohgi or Diethard for the last 48 hours. They seem to be doing it (AN: for your sake I hope the sentence just read was not misinterpreted). Kallen hasn't come in either, so I'm guessing they're all still going at it."

"It is safe to involve Kallen? You know how ugly things can get when you rub her the wrong way."

Lelouch was momentarily scared like a mouse as he imagined a giant cat bearing the Ace of the Black Knight's angry facing chasing him, spouting death threats with every passing minute as she closed the gap between helpless prey and enraged predator. But he rallied after the thought.

"Zero will explain how it can help them. Sign language as a communication tool could be to my advantage." A familiar smirk appeared on Lelouch's face as he regained confidence in a peaceful ending to his joke. The chair wheeled back into it's original position and once again faced a PC monitor.

"And the others?" C.C. inquired.

"Bandwagon." was the reply that came from Lelouch as he resumed working. "If I manage to get Kallen, Tohdoh, and Ohgi on my side after an explanation, everyone else should follow."

"And if they don't like what they hear?"

No answer came this time; Lelouch's ego and a new wave of imaginative fear kept him silent as his fingers maneuvered a mouse and keyboard.

_Then it's going to be complete anarchy..._

It was that last thought, rather than Zero's hope of being met with an understanding crowd of subordinates, which became a nightmarish reality for our poor protagonist (but at the same time absolute enjoyment for the readers and myself).

* * *

Author's Note: As a necessary collateral in order to study for my various midterm exams (yes I have multiple), the next chapter will be quite a long time coming, at minimum a week. But it won't be as long as one whole year, so no one needs to review just to ask me when I will update. But reviews of the chapter and overall progress of this fic would be greatly appreciated :)

**TIME FRAME UNTIL NEXT UPDATE: **1 Week --- 1 year

Patience is obviously required to stay with my fics.

~End Chapter 4 + Rant~


End file.
